Agridulce
by Birds Ate My Face
Summary: McFLY. Pones. A Danny le toca pasar las Navidades solo, como siempre, por ello visita su local favorito, con espeanzas de ahogar sus penas. Allí encontrará la manera de hacerlo, pero no como lo hubiese esperado.


¡Cucu-trás, sorpresa por detrás!

En fin, aquí en España son las 2:31, me caigo del sueño y voy a morir congelada, pero ha merecido la pena.

Este_ oneshot_ es así como medio navideño, medio bizarro. Al principio parecer _hardcore_ pero luego decae en un sentimentalismo terrible tipo _La casa del lago_. Pero bueno, como tengo que hacerme buena publicidad diré que le he puesto mucho entusiasmo y que ha sido todo un logro, ya que la escribí en tres horas sobre un cuaderno y aún me sigue doliendo la muñeca que me estoy cagando en todos los muertos posibles.

Sin más dilación, ¡espero que os guste tanto como a mí escribirlo!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Agridulce.<strong>_

Giovanna me envuelve un pedazo de pavo relleno en papel transparente, lo mete en un recipiente de plástico y me lo tiende con una sonrisa. Tom, su esposo y mi mejor amigo, coloca una mano en mi hombro y lo aprieta. Él también sonríe, aunque de una forma más triste y resignada. Sé lo que va a decir antes incluso de que abra la boca.

—¿De verdad que no quieres que vayamos a tu casa después de la cena? A mí no me importa, seguro que mis suegros están deseando perderme de vista lo antes posible después de lo de la chimenea y la piscina…

Giovanna le lanza una mirada recriminatoria, pero yo me río con ganas. En agosto, la parejita se quedó en la casa de verano de los padres de Gio cuidando de sus sobrinos mientras los adultos disfrutaban de una mariscada en la playa. Estaba claro que ninguno de los Falcone consideraba a Tom, a sus veintiséis años, lo suficientemente maduro para ir de cena con la familia, pero sí lo bastante infantil para quedarse con los niños, y no se equivocaron en absoluto. Se involucró tanto con ellos que acabó construyendo una tirolina que llegaba de la chimenea a la valla del patio interior. A pesar de las advertencias de Giovanna, Tom siguió adelante con su plan, acabando así con parte del tejado y el trampolín flotando en la piscina y uno de los sobrinos con un chichón del tamaño de una pelota de golf.

—Ya os lo he dicho, no hace falta. Además, te conviene pasar las fiestas con tu familia política si quieres cambiar esa impresión de Neandertal que les has dado, chavalín.

Le revuelvo los pelos a mi amigo ignorando sus quejas, me despido de ellos y les deseo una buena noche. Después salgo a la fría calle de Londres con las manos en los bolsillos y parte de la opípara cena preparada por Giovanna colgando del codo en una bolsa.

Este año también me toca pasar las fiestas solo, disminuyendo la luz de mi apartamento para dejar dormir a las ratas.

Bajo las escaleras del metro con cuidado de no resbalarme y pensando qué podría hacer aquella noche. Mi hermana Vicky cenará con su prometido y su familia, por lo que la descarto sin pensar. Todos mis amigos tendrán planes a esta hora y no tengo con ninguno tanta confianza como con Tom y Giovanna para acoplarme. En cuanto a mi padre… desde los trece me estoy preguntando qué estanco está tan lejos como para tardar tanto en comprar tabaco.

Eso solo me deja con mi madre, a la cual no he visto en seis meses, cuando tras veinticinco años de preguntarme cuándo me echaría novia le repliqué que era homosexual. Desde aquel día, para mi madre soy una especie de invertido desconocida, a pesar de que nadie podría adivinar que soy gay hasta que me viesen con los pantalones bajados en casa de otro tío.

Decido que, inevitablemente, no tengo ningún plan para Nochebuena y tomo otra terminal diferente a la que me lleva a casa, hacia una zona de bares que están abiertos todos los días del año porque seguramente los llevarán tíos que son igual de pringados que yo. Si hay que hundirse en la mierda, entonces que se haga bien.

Llego a una de las calles más impopulares de la ciudad por ser la que más _chusma_ de Londres atrae. Drogadictos, prostitutas y alcohólicos. Se pueden ver más que nunca por estas fechas.

Bienvenidos a la cara oculta de la Navidad.

Entro en uno de mis pubs favoritos, _Submarine_, con un nombre más que apropiado ya que el ambiente siempre está inundado de neblina salida de los porros y los cigarros de la gente. Este local es uno de los menos problemáticos, no tienes que cerciorarte cada dos por tres de que tu cartera sigue en su sitio. Solo es un local de ambiente, lleno de gays que quieren pasarlo bien y encontrar a su alma gemela despechada y ahogando sus penas porque sus respectivas familias no los quieren en sus casas en Nochebuena.

Sonrío al pensar la cara de mi madre si supiese que frecuento sitios como este.

Me siento en la barra, dejo la pesada bolsa con la comida encima y el abrigo en mis rodillas. Abro un poco el contenedor y pellizco la carne para llevármela a la boca. El camarero me sonríe, divertido. Es Brant, un gran chico. He pasado un par de noches con él, pero aparte es una persona con la que es muy fácil entablar conversación, alguien digno de confianza.

—¿Celebrando Nochebuena por todo lo alto, Jones? —pregunta con tono burlón mientras limpia un vaso, seguramente para dármelo a mí. No le limpia los vasos a cualquiera. Sonrío de lado por aquel pensamiento.

—Pensé que este sería un buen lugar para coronar la noche. ¿Un whisky?

Sin responder, Brant se gira para echarme la bebida con hielo y una rodajita de limón, tal y como a mí me gusta. Luego lo deja sobre la barra.

—Toma, invita la casa. —sonríe y se acerca a mí, mirando un punto por encima de mi hombro izquierdo. —Por cierto, creo que deberías saber que hay un chico que te ha echado el ojo desde que has entrado.

Parpadeo una sola vez mientras Brant se aleja con gesto de satisfacción y me giro sobre el taburete, curioso. Siento un cosquilleo bajo el ombligo al vislumbrar al chico del que Brant me había hablado. Está sentado en uno de los sofás morados, solo, bebiendo algo de tinte oscuro. Se relame los labios tras dejar el vaso vacío en la mesa y sonríe. El chico lleva una vaporosa camiseta negra deliciosamente estrecha con otra de rejilla por encima. Los pantalones de cuero negro son lo bastante ajustados para volverte loco, pero no como parecer uno de esos raquíticos con pitillos. De hecho, el chico no es para nada escuálido. Espalda ancha, fibroso, músculos definidos… El pelo castaño es corto y acorde a sus facciones fuertes pero atractivas. Veo cómo se acerca y le sonrío antes de girarme en la barra de nuevo y beberme el whisky de golpe. Me abrasa la garganta, pero es justo lo que necesito.

El chico se sienta en el taburete a mi lado y le indica a Brant con una mano que quiere dos copas más, después se dirige de nuevo a mí. El castaño sonríe de forma peligrosa y se junta más a mí, colocando una mano en mi costado y rozando mi oreja izquierda con sus labios humedecidos. El volumen del local está alto, pero está claro que no lo hace por eso.

—Hola, me llamo Harry. —ronronea causándome una incontrolable sensación de excitación donde antes solo había cosquilleos. Trago saliva, se me ha quedado la garganta seca.

—Hola… Harry. —contesto tontamente. —Yo soy Danny…

Suelta una risa de terciopelo separándose de mí para coger la copa que no sé en qué momento Brant ha dejado aquí. Me dispongo a coger la mía y bebérmela de una sentada. Normalmente no soy así, pero el tal Harry me ha descolocado totalmente. Dejo de nuevo la copa y miro a Harry al notar su mano en mi muslo. No llego a decir nada, porque se ha arrimado a mí y ha juntado nuestros labios. No es un beso casto, introduce su húmeda y caliente lengua de forma experta, mojándome los labios en el proceso y masajeándome con los suyos. Sabe a alcohol muy fuerte. Tardo mucho en reaccionar, tanto que aún ni me he separado ni he cerrado los ojos. Finalmente, Harry me muerde el labio inferior y se aparta, se nota que satisfecho por el efecto logrado. Aún me estoy preguntando qué demonios ha pasado cuando vuelve a acercarse a mí. Esta vez me inclino ligeramente hacia atrás, pero no me besa, sino que susurra:

—¿Quieres pasar un buen rato?

Mis hombros, tensos hasta este momento, caen y siento cómo algo dentro de mí se desinfla, pero también una sensación de alivio al comprender. Claro, el tal Harry es chapero. Por mucho que me atraiga, el hechizo se ha roto. Nunca me ha entusiasmado la idea de acostarme con uno de ellos, además no es sexo salvaje lo que estoy buscando justamente esta noche. Decido utilizar lo segundo como excusa.

—Lo siento, pero… no me apetece. Hoy no. —digo con una mueca de disculpa y un encogimiento de hombros, aunque a mí me dé igual y sepa que esto a Harry no le afectará, sobre todo teniendo ese cuerpo que seguramente nadie más se atreverá a rechazar. Harry parece sorprendido.

—¿No te apetece?

—No me va el rollo duro. —replico directamente, chasqueando la lengua. El castaño relaja la expresión y parece entender algo de pronto, aunque no sé qué es.

—Ahhh… Vale, eres de esos. —murmura a la vez que yo arqueo una ceja. Sonríe y se levanta del taburete. —Conozco a alguien perfecto. Es nuevo, no tiene mucha experiencia y tampoco es que haga gran cosa, pero sé que sabrás usarlo bien.

Parpadeo, confuso. Cuando capto lo que quiere decir es demasiado tarde, no me escucha por encima de la música. Suspiro, derrotado, y apuro mi whisky. Harry no tarda ni tres minutos en volver agarrado de la mano de un chico notablemente más joven que él y también más bajito. Lleva una camiseta colorida, chaqueta, pitillos, zapatillas azules y un gorro gris peludo con dos orejas por el que se ven varios de los mechones de su pelo rubio sobresaliendo. Sus ojos no son del mismo azul que los de Harry y los míos, estos lucen un color más apagado. Está claro que, como el castaño, está caracterizado para representar una cualidad. La verdad es que el efecto está logrado, se le ve bastante lindo.

—Danny, te presento a _Candypop_. Pasadlo bien. —acto seguido, se inclina hacia mí con una sonrisa pícara y me dice: —Pero ten cuidado con no gastármelo demasiado, yo también quiero saborearlo más tarde.

Tras eso, el rubio y yo observamos cómo Harry se aleja en busca de otra presa y me percato de que el pequeño me está mirando fijamente. Se sobresalta y desvía la mirada sentándose en el taburete, jugueteando con sus dedos pulgares. Arqueo una ceja.

—¿_Candypop_? —me río, divertido. El rubio sonríe tímidamente.

—Lo sé, quería llamarme _Optimus Prime_, pero no coló.

Suelto una sonora carcajada y considero que ese comentario es digno de una ronda de bebidas.

La conversación se anima conforme invito al chico a copas. Me dice que en realidad se llama Dougie, que tiene diecinueve años, que lleva en este negocio desde hace solo una semana y media y que aún así no ha conseguido más de cincuenta libras. Ese es de los pocos momentos en los que recuerdo que Dougie me está cobrando por horas y que no debería estar hablando con él. Sin embargo, me trasmite tanta ternura y candidez que no quiero que se despegue de mí. Incluso le doy mi cena, que ya está fría y que devora con gratitud. Pienso que estoy en lo cierto al pensar que quien lo haya contratado sabe sobre ese encanto que destila y que hipnotiza a cualquiera que esté con él.

Pido dos copas más mirando a Dougie y frunciendo el ceño. El rubio tiene la mirada desenfocada, pero estoy seguro de que no está borracho, solo más alegre de lo normal.

—¿Qué haces para que solo hayas ganado cincuenta libras? ¿Después te comes a los clientes o qué?

Dougie se ríe por mi chiste y mi estómago da un brinco que no tiene nada que ver con el alcohol. Son sus dientes pequeños, las mejillas que, al sonreír, impiden que sus ojos se abran del todo, su risa entrecortada y suave, como si no se hubiera desarrollado del todo… Me obligo a no encariñarme con él. Me siento como uno de esos niños que saben que solo podrán tener el cachorro de su amigo durante una noche, luego vendrán sus padres a recogerlo.

—Es porque soy muy torpe… Además no tengo ni idea. Me muevo menos que… que un… —Dougie aprieta los labios y arruga la nariz, haciendo fuerza, buscando las palabras apropiadas. —que Epi y Blas en una colchoneta de velcro.

Me río tan de repente que estoy a punto de escupir lo que estoy bebiendo. Dougie parece algo avergonzado por mi reacción, seguramente piensa que me estoy riendo de él. No puedo parar, el estómago me duele.

Esta debe de ser la mejor sensación del mundo.

Dougie sonríe a modo de disculpa y juega con las borlas que caen de su gorro peludo. Me froto los ojos, húmedos por el humo y la risa.

—Lo siento… La verdad es que no me estoy promocionando muy bien.

—No, no, no me reía de ti, es que… no me lo esperaba. Lo siento.

Dougie levanta la cabeza y me sonríe. Un rubor intenso se ha instalado en sus mejillas, fruto del calor y el alcohol. Sin darme cuenta he colocado una mano en su mejilla, acariciándola con el pulgar en movimientos circulares. Es suave e imberbe, tengo el extraño impulso de apretarla pero me contengo. Noto cómo el rubio se tensa bajo mi contacto.

—¿Y quién ha decidido eso?

—¿El qué? —pregunta, confuso.

—Lo de que te mueves poco. ¿Te lo ha dicho alguien?

Dougie se encoge de hombros.

—Me lo dijo Harry.

Alzo las cejas, extrañado.

—¿Harry? ¿Cómo sabe eso él?

—Bueno, es el que decide quién ejerce y quién no. Vamos, es el jefe junto a otro chico que se llama Stefan. Harry prueba a los pasivos, Stefan a los activos.

Imaginarme a Harry examinando a Dougie me excita tanto que enseguida me siento mal por hacerlo. Parpadeo sin llegar a cerrar los ojos del todo y me sorprendo mirando fijamente demasiado tiempo seguido a Dougie. Él debe pensar lo mismo, ya que se ha puesto muy serio. Traga saliva y se humedece los labios, agachando la mirada. Puedo ver las pestañas que parecen enredarse entre ellas, su reciente tic nervioso que consiste en morderse los labios, sus dedos enredándose en las borlas del gorro… Antes de que yo mismo pueda detenerme, coloco mis manos en sus acaloradas mejillas y me junto a él, besándolo. Es solo una presión de mis labios sobre los suyos, pero el hecho de a lo que conlleva, lo que me transmite la persona que lo recibe, me hace sentir como si fuera diez mil veces mejor que el beso de Harry. Noto cómo entrelaza sus manos por detrás de mis hombros y ladeo mi cara, profundizando el beso. Decido que quiero más, que necesito mucho más que un simple beso. A pesar de que me estoy comiendo casi literalmente a Dougie, el hambre y las ansias aumentan. Dougie se agarra a mí para no caerse del taburete y desvío mis labios hasta su cuello, solo para cerciorarme de que es igual de suave que su cara. Me pregunto si Harry le ha hecho algo para que esté así, si ha sabido dónde encontrar una mina de oro que pretende explotar a largo plazo. Después de todo, supongo que el encanto de Dougie se perdería conforme pasase por más manos. Esa es una idea que me entristece.

Me separo de Dougie solo para ver cómo se ha tomado aquello. Respira entrecortadamente con la boca entreabierta y parece más desconcertado que nunca, pero no asustado como yo creía. El alcohol habrá tenido algo que ver en eso.

Decidido, llamo a Brant para que me cobre las copas que resultan ser muchas, incluso las que pidió Harry. Dougie no deja de observarme muy erguido y tenso, como si fuera a lanzarme a su yugular en cualquier momento. Me pongo el abrigo y le cojo de una mano, tirando de él.

—Vamos a mi casa.

Dougie parece querer replicar, pero se acordará de que no tiene más remedio que aceptar y se deja llevar por la masa de gente hasta la salida. El frío de la madrugada me punza en la cara y me atraviesa hasta los huesos. Llamo a un taxi y, mientras esperamos, le paso el abrigo a Dougie. Este parece conmocionado y también avergonzado por el hecho de que me muestre amable con él. Noto como si toda la conversación de la noche no hubiera servido para nada, porque parece haber vuelto a su coraza inicial. Le abrazo y le dedico unos besos, esperando que eso dé resultado. A pesar de que no los rechaza, parece estar todavía demasiado tenso. Cuando llega el taxi me he resignado, está claro que no voy a obligar a Dougie a hacer nada por mucho que sea su trabajo, pero me siento desilusionado. Le pregunto al rubio por su dirección y le indica al taxista cómo llegar a su casa. Me limito a mirar por la ventana.

Bueno, al menos me llevo un bonito recuerdo de la noche.

Suspiro. De pronto, siento cómo Dougie se mueve en su asiento. Desvío la mirada y lo veo acercándose a saltitos sin apartarme la mirada. Parpadea y se incorpora, pasando una pierna por encima de las mías y sentándose a horcajadas sobre mí. Abro mucho los ojos, frunciendo el ceño, pero entonces Dougie ronronea. No es un dicho, lo hace de verdad. Sonríe inocentemente y se muerde el labio inferior, juntándose a mí y abrazándome por la nuca. Me da un beso de esquimal y me mira a los ojos con expresión divertida antes de cerrarlos y besarme en la boca. Es lento, suave y cargado de deseo. Cuando se detiene, coge las borlas del gorro y me acaricia con ellas las mejillas, con nuestras caras muy juntas.

—¿Me llevas a tu casa?

Sonrío, sorprendido y, por qué no, emocionado.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Una nueva y perversa estrategia?

Dougie se encoge de hombros, utilizando las yemas de sus dedos para acariciarme las pestañas.

—Es que… quiero que me lleves a tu casa y, ya sabes… enseñarme a moverme.

No hace falta que lo diga dos veces. Miro por encima del hombro de Dougie y le indico al taxista cómo llegar hasta mi casa. Se le ve visiblemente incómodo por la escena del asiento trasero, lo cual hace que Dougie y yo nos riamos en una conspiración de nuestro propio chiste privado. Lo beso en los labios, la barbilla, el hombro por encima de la ropa. Paso mis manos por su espalda, sé que tengo los dedos fríos y eso provoca que se estremezca bajo mi contacto. Se supone que tendría que ser al revés, Dougie dándome placer a mí, y con esto entiendo lo que quería decir Harry sobre que no se movía nada, pero realmente no me importa, y estoy seguro de que a él tampoco.

Beso a Dougie por debajo de la sien cuando me percato de que está respirando más profundamente de lo normal. Frunzo el ceño y coloco mis manos en sus hombros, separándolo de mí. Experimento un sentimiento parecido al de extrañeza y decepción cuando lo veo: se ha dormido. Mientras yo le besaba y le tocaba.

Le zarandeo levemente por los hombros para despertarlo. Dougie se revuelve un poco, apretando los ojos y emitiendo un sollozo de inconformidad. Tras esto, se rasca la nariz y se hace un ovillo encima de mí, pegando su mejilla en mi hombro y respirando en mi cuello. Esto me desarma, por lo que no insisto, pero me obligo a pensar en cosas desagradables para bajar cierto asunto, aunque se me hace imposible. Incluso ese gesto, incluso su cercanía en estos momentos…

Joder, lo necesito urgentemente.

Me quedo quieto y tenso, sin mover un solo músculo. Como cuando un animal de compañía se duerme sobre tu regazo y lo ves tan cómodo que te da pena moverte por si lo despiertas y lo espantas. Incluso procuro suspirar muy lentamente para que mis pulmones no se inflen demasiado.

Llegamos a mi casa un cuarto de hora más tarde. El taxi frena bruscamente y Dougie da una cabezada, emitiendo un ronquido quebrado e incorporándose mientras se frota un ojo y mira a su alrededor parpadeando varias veces, orientándose. Pago al conductor y ayudo a Dougie a salir. Parece que ha perdido algo de coordinación en el trayecto, y entonces recuerdo que lo peor que puedo hacer cuando bebo es tumbarme y dormirme antes de que se me pase del todo la borrachera.

—Te has quedado dormido. —le comunico agarrándole por el codo. El rubio no contesta, parece contener un eructo y se coloca el gorro, caminando con los músculos agarrotados. Le llevo hasta mi portal y subimos las escaleras hasta el tercero, ya que mi edificio es antiguo y no tiene ascensor. En algún momento del recorrido, Dougie me dice:

—Estoy mareado… Creo que voy a…

Me detengo al escuchar una arcada y me giro justo a tiempo para ver a Dougie con la cabeza metida en una maceta del rellano, deduciendo perfectamente qué está haciendo por los guturales sonidos que están saliendo de su garganta. Me acerco a él con el rostro contraído en un gesto de asco, agarrándolo por los hombros. Dougie se separa de la maceta y se limpia las comisuras de los labios con el dorso de la mano, suspirando aliviado.

—Mucho mejor… Dónde va a ir a parar.

Me río entre dientes y le doy un par de palmaditas en la espalda a un rubio aún más ligero, conduciéndolo hasta mi puerta.

—Está bien, señor Papillas… Será mejor que te quedes esta noche aquí y mañana ya te llevo yo a casa.

Saco las llaves y me dispongo a abrir la puerta. Noto la mirada de Dougie clavada en mi nuca, podría jurar que ni siquiera ha parpadeado. Me giro al abrir la puerta, con la ceja arqueada a modo de pregunta.

—¿Quieres que te siga dando mimitos? —pregunta el rubio con un tono de voz burlón y algo amargo, casi decepcionado. Seguramente esa escena le haya causado cierto bochorno. Vuelvo a reír.

—Escucha, déjalo, ¿quieres? No pasa nada, no es como si le fuese a decir a Harry lo que hemos hecho hoy. Yo mañana te pago, te llevo a tu casa y luego puedes decirle lo que quieras. Yo no me voy a chivar. —empujo la puerta, causando un chirrido e indicando con una mano el interior. —Venga, pasa.

Dougie cierra los ojos un momento y luego los clava en los míos, agradecido. Están vidriosos y rodeados de un feo color rojo, producto del cansancio, el humo y la reciente vomitona. Entra en la casa y se quita mi abrigo y el gorro, dejándolos en el perchero, lo único que adorna la triste entrada. Mi apartamento es simple, por no decir bastante pobre. Con el sueldo de alguien que se dedica a imprimir trabajos y fotocopiar carnets es lo único que me puedo permitir.

Le indico dónde está el cuarto de baño, por si quiere refrescarse, y le doy uno de mis pijamas. Estoy seguro de que no le quedará bien, pero no tengo calefacción en mi casa y es lo menos que le puedo dejar para que no se congele. Mientras tanto, yo me cambio en mi habitación y me enjuago la boca en el fregadero de la cocina. Observo me reflejo en el grifo y pienso cómo colocarme en el sofá para dormir cómodamente. Entonces me doy cuenta de que Dougie está tardando más de lo previsto en salir del cuarto de baño y me acerco para ver si va todo bien, pero no está allí. Extrañado, reviso toda la casa hasta entrar en mi habitación. Por el bulto que se mueve bajo las sábanas, deduzco que se ha metido en la cama, así que enciendo la luz del cuarto. En cuanto lo hago, Dougie se gira para mirarme y esboza una pícara sonrisa. Observo que no lleva camiseta, y no sé por qué me da que tampoco lleva nada más.

Palmea el hueco vacío de la cama y me hace un gesto con la mano para que me acerque. Tampoco sé por qué, pero en vez de parecerme erótico me entran unas ganas inmensas de reírme, sin embargo me aguanto.

—Vamos, Danny…—susurra con voz melosa. —Llevo mucho rato esperándote…

De pronto, Dougie deforma su gesto travieso para estornudar tapándose la boca con una mano. Veo que suelta un moquillo. Esta vez no puedo aguantarme la risa y me acerco a él, cogiendo la camiseta del pijama que le había prestado y que ahora está en el suelo.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre estar sin ropa con el frío que hace, criatura? Tápate, anda. —le digo tendiéndole la camiseta. Dougie la coge, pero no se la pone. En vez de eso, me coge a mí y me obliga a tumbarme a su lado, besándome por toda la cara.

—Venga, no te resistas… Nadie es tan amable sin…

Otro estornudo, esta vez en mi cara.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza y arrugo la nariz, curvando gradualmente mis labios en una sonrisa. Luego me limpio la cara con la mano y abro los ojos, riéndome al ver la cara de circunstancias del pequeño.

—Perdón...

—Desde luego… No sé cómo se te ocurrió meterte a esto. Si no sabes.

Dougie aprieta los labios y se cruza de brazos, enfurruñado.

—¿Por qué va a ser? ¡No me he metido precisamente en esto para hacer la colección de _Flash Gordon_!

Me río ante su comentario y me quedo pensativo un momento, mirando el techo.

—¿Sabes…? Creo que aún sigo guardando todos los cómics de _Flash Gordon_ que compré cuando era más pequeño.

El rubio abre mucho los ojos, desencajando la mandíbula. Deja caer sus manos para agarrarme por la camisa.

—¿Tienes cómics de _Flash Gordon_?

Sonrío divertido y entrecierro los ojos, juntándome a su cara como si le estuviera retando.

—Tengo_ todos_ los cómics.

Dougie hace florituras con los brazos, alarmado.

—¡Mientes!

—¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

—¡Vale! —exclama Dougie claramente emocionado. Me pongo de pie y camino hasta la puerta. Dougie me sigue mientras se pone el pijama a la pata coja. —¡Pero luego follamos!

—Que sí, pesado.

Llevo a Dougie al salón y abro una de las estanterías, sacando todos los cómics amarillentos de ella. El rubio los coge uno por uno, observándolos atentamente y comentándome cada capítulo. Le corrijo cuando veo que se equivoca en algún detalle. Discutimos sobre los personajes, sobre qué capítulo es mejor que otro. En algún momento el rubio se pica de verdad y considera irse de mi casa, entonces yo me río y lo detengo, besándolo en los labios.

Volvemos a acaramelarnos. Acabamos de nuevo en mi cama, pero esta vez yo me he quitado la camiseta, no él. Mientras le muerdo el hombro a Dougie, este se pone a divagar.

—Hmm… ¿Sabes? No me esperaba que besases de esta forma. Cuando hablaba contigo, imaginaba que… no sé, que serías más rudo. Pero sabes dulce.

Dulce. De pronto recuerdo que no he cenado y que tengo un hambre voraz. Sigo besando a Dougie, esta vez ascendiendo hasta su oído derecho. No puedo evitar que se me vaya la cabeza a otra parte.

—¿Sabes qué me comería ahora? —me quedo mirando un punto fijo de la cabecera, distraído. —Unas tortitas.

Dougie se separa y me mira a la cara.

—Yo sé hacer tortitas.

Alzo las cejas.

—¿En serio?

—¡Sí! ¿Quieres que te enseñe?

Volvemos a levantarnos de la cama, entusiasmados. Me pongo la camisa del pijama y sigo al rubio. Me lleva a mi cocina y se ríe de mi escasa despensa, pero aún así tengo los ingredientes necesarios. Como Dougie no tiene ni idea de cómo funciona mi vitrocerámica, está a punto de ahogarnos por el humo, así que enciendo el extractor de humo. Manchamos los pijamas de restos pringosos de huevo y harina en el proceso, aunque la mayoría no es por causa natural, sino por tirarnos los ingredientes. Al final, nos quedan unas tortitas pasables. No como a Dougie le salen siempre, pero mejores de lo que esperaba, ya que me dejó a mí hacer casi todos los pasos.

Nos acabamos comiendo las tortitas, demasiado temprano para ser el desayuno y demasiado tarde para ser la cena. Dougie me da un bocado de una de las suyas y aprovecho para desviarme y besarle en la mejilla. Volvemos a la carga en el sofá donde pensaba dormir. Esta vez estamos casi desnudos cuando Dougie ve que tengo la película original de _Tron_ y se emociona. Al final me acaba convenciendo para que la veamos. Como no hay calefacción, cojo una manta y nos tapo a los dos con ella. No nos enteramos ni de la mitad de la película, ya que la hemos visto tantas veces que nos dedicamos comentar otras cosas triviales. Ni siquiera nos damos cuenta de que ya han salido los créditos, estoy demasiado ocupado escuchando la historia de cómo Dougie perdió una apuesta y tuvo que llevar el pelo teñido de verde intenso durante una semana.

Amanece. Lo sé porque, aunque las persianas estén echadas, los rayos del sol siguen entrando por las rendijas. Llevamos diez minutos en silencio, de pronto nos hemos desinflado y todo el cansancio parece habernos llegado de golpe. Estoy acariciando el pelo de Dougie. Desvío la vista y veo que hace un gran esfuerzo por mantener los ojos abiertos. Creo que es hora de llevarlo a su casa.

Entonces me entra un pánico terrible. Cuando Dougie salga de mi casa, nunca más volverá a entrar. Se irá con Harry, el cual seguramente se lo llevará a su casa para darle lecciones prácticas de cómo tratar a sus clientes.

Y luego, cualquier hombre se lo llevará a su casa, le quitará la ropa, lo meterá en su cama…

Dougie parece desvelarse cuando nota que ya no lo estoy acariciando. Sonríe ladeando la cabeza, extrañado.

—¿Qué pasa?

Trago saliva. Mi estómago me arde y la cabeza me da vueltas, pero no es por la resaca.

—Yo… Ya es de día.

Dougie mira la ventana, sin comprender, y luego vuelve a mirarme a mí. Tarda unos segundos en asimilar lo que quiero decir. Mira el suelo.

—Ah… Lo sé.

Dejo de observarlo. Vuelvo a tragar saliva, pero un objeto pesado y desagradable obstruye mi garganta. Un objeto invisible. Otro de ellos me golpea las retinas, causándome un ligero escozor.

—En fin… Vístete, será mejor que te lleve a casa.

Me levanto sin mirarle, yendo hasta mi habitación para cambiarme. La casa se queda en silencio durante unos veinte minutos. Me doy cuenta de que, después de esta noche, ya nada va a ser lo mismo. Da igual lo que haga para evitar recordarla, no importa si no se vuelve a repetir.

Ahora siempre será el día antes o después de esta noche.

Cojo las llaves de mi casa y observo que Dougie ya está vestido, gorro incluido, esperándome con la espalda apoyada en la entrada. Sonrío como puedo y me acerco a él, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Nos vamos?

Dougie evita mirarme a la cara. Carraspea antes de decirme:

—Oye… Creo que sería mejor que me fuese yo solo a casa. —me dice. Frunzo el ceño, sin comprender. Dougie vuelve a carraspear. —Harry no deja que nuestros clientes sepan dónde vivimos, por seguridad. Política de empresa.

Se ríe amargamente de su propio chiste. Aunque el comentario me duele más de lo que habría esperado, tengo la impresión de que Dougie solo ha puesto eso como excusa para que no le acompañe, ya que la noche anterior me dio su dirección. Tuerzo la boca y meto la mano en mi bolsillo, sacando la cartera. Dougie parece incómodo.

—En fin… ¿Cuánto te debo?

Saco unos billetes de cincuenta libras, los únicos que me quedan ese mes, pero entonces una mano me detiene. Dougie me ha cerrado la mano en torno a mis billetes y luego la ha apretado. Las tiene congeladas. Alzo la mirada. Está sonriendo.

—No me debes nada. —dice soltándome las manos. —Tranquilo, ya me las apañaré con Harry. Tómate esto como un… regalo de Navidad.

Sonríe aún más y yo pestañeo varias veces sin ver venir a Dougie aproximándose a mí. Me besa en la mejilla. Cierro los ojos durante unos segundos, hasta que se aparta. Luego abre la puerta y me mira por encima del hombro, preservando su rostro alegre.

—Feliz Navidad, Danny.

Se mete las manos en los bolsillos y sale al rellano. Conservo en la retina la última imagen del rubio perdiéndose por las escaleras. La mejilla me arde y en ella se ha quedado impresa la huella de sus labios, como un tatuaje. Revivo en cinco segundos toda la anterior noche.

Cuando alguien te da un regalo de Navidad no te lo pueden arrebatar a los cinco minutos, simplemente te lo quedas.

Salgo corriendo tan bruscamente que estoy a punto de resbalarme por culpa del felpudo. Bajo las escaleras a pasos de elefante, pero me da la impresión de que no voy a ir lo suficientemente deprisa para alcanzarlo antes de que salga del portal.

—¡Dougie!

El grito resuena con un eco estridente y molesto por todo el edificio. Me asomo y, ocho segundos después, veo aparecer la cabeza de Dougie, ya en la planta baja. Parece algo lloroso, y sorprendido.

—¿Qué?

Niego con la cabeza, balbuceando y encogiéndome de hombros. ¿Cómo se convence a alguien que has conocido hace ocho horas de algo tan intenso?

—Escucha… Sé que no puedo hacer mucho para convencerte, pero tienes que quedarte. —grito. Mi voz suena amplificada y estoy seguro de que estoy despertando a algún vecino. No me importa. —El dinero no es problema. Mira, si tengo que pagarte para que estés a mi lado, lo haré. Te pagaré un penique por cada segundo… ¡Una libra, si hace falta! Así cuando acabe el día tendrás tanto dinero que no te quedará más remedio que dejar tu trabajo. —bajo peldaños conforme avanzo mi discurso. Me suda la espalda y las manos. Dougie sigue mirándome, cada vez más sorprendido, y yo cada vez estoy más cerca de vomitar todo lo que he comido ese mes, incluidas las tortitas. —Te juro que lo haré, ¿eh? ¡Me prostituiré si hace falta para conseguir el dinero!

Aquel comentario le arranca una carcajada a Dougie, y eso me da fuerzas para seguir corriendo escaleras abajo. Antes de que me dé cuenta, unos brazos me rodean por la espalda y la velocidad del abrazo me deja sin respiración durante un segundo. Le correspondo, apoyando la barbilla en su cabeza, pero al sentir ese maldito gorro se lo quito con brusquedad para poder besarle en la coronilla. Dougie vuelve a reírse. Cuando lo hace, todo su cuerpo tiembla. Agacho la cabeza, en busca de sus labios. Le beso. Le beso tanto como deseo transmitirle. Cuando paramos, nuestras narices se rozan y nos miramos. Estoy tan cerca de él que sus dos ojos se han convertido en uno solo. Sonrío.

—¿Esto es un sí u otra de tus estrategias?

Una risa que se transforma en un pequeño timbre melodioso. Dougie besa mi nariz y alza las cejas.

—Bueno, mi madre me dijo que nunca debía irme con un extraño…—Se retira un poco y se encoge de hombros. —Claro que durante estos cinco días tampoco le he hecho mucho caso, así que si le desobedezco una vez más no creo que pase nada.

Nos reímos. Entrelazo una de mis manos con la de Dougie, dándole besos cargados de promesas durante todo el recorrido. Me sorprendo pensando, aunque no es mi mayor preocupación ese día, que aquella Navidad no la pasaré solo en absoluto.

Llevo de nuevo a Dougie a mi piso, pero no para terminar lo que no hicimos anoche.

A pesar de haber pasado las ocho horas más aceleradas de mi vida, sé que ahora hay todo el tiempo del mundo para nosotros.

* * *

><p><em>¡Feliz Navidad adelantada de parte de los Goonies!<em>


End file.
